


Green like the grass

by bokutos_official_simp



Series: Soulmate colors AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Pining, Soulmates, volleyball is never mentioned lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutos_official_simp/pseuds/bokutos_official_simp
Summary: In a universe where you see one color—the same color as your soulmate—Osamu faces his own problems with love and faith
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Soulmate colors AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Green like the grass

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like to revise so I just wont :D sorry for all the mistakes that I most likely have 
> 
> This is the Osasuna perspective of my last fic, there’s overlapping but you don’t have to read the Atsukita to understand this :3

—  
Green like the grass  
—

Osamu would call himself fairly different from his brother. While they’re close enough to basically read each other’s mind, that’s where the similarity stops. 

Atsumu is very needy, loves attention, and hates being told no (though he always respects others’ wishes). Osamu is more laid back; never too bent up on small details or too worried about relationships. He still considers others feelings, but hates having to go out of his way to please someone (yes, even himself). 

So it’s no wonder why he and Suna are so close. Suna’s pretty similar; not taking much to please him, and not doing too much to please others. They’re both so much laid back about things around them. Not stuck up like Atsumu. Not too worried about soulmates…

“My place or yours?” Suna asks.

The two are walking home together and left Atsumu behind a while ago. 

“Mine,” Osamu answers, “I have a feeling that ‘Tsumu’ll have a story to tell me later.”

Suna only hums in response. It goes back to silence after that. 

It’s always like this; not that Osamu minds. It’s nice to have comfortable silence. And as they hands brush together, Osamu realizes how close and comfortable they are with each other. But that’s his only thoughts. He’s not one to overthink things. 

“So ya confessed?” Osamu finishes for Atsumu. 

The older twin nods excitedly, despite looking like he’s close to exploding from both happiness and embarrassment. 

“Then I asked for a fuckin’ hug! What’s wrong with me?” He whines. 

Osamu rolls his eyes. “So what now? Ya gonna ask ‘im out?” 

“Should I?” Atsumu frowns. “What if we aren’t soulmates? Shouldn’t I wait until I can see my color? What if it’s not yellow? What if-“

“Yer dumb,” is all Osamu says. 

“Oh fuck off!”

“Were 16, fer fuck sakes. We don’t need to worry about soulmates and shit,” he simply says. He turns on his heel and goes to his own room. “Ask ‘im not if ya like him.” 

He doesn’t have to turn around to know Atsumu is pouting at the moment. He always hated Osamu’s carefree personality. And if he’s being honest with himself, Osamu never cared about soulmates. The whole concept feels controlling—you tied down to one person for the rest of your life? Faith can be cruel, in his opinion…

—

It’s nearly October when Atsumu starts acting weird. He’s more quiet on the walk to and from school. Osamu doesn’t see him as much, wandering the school halls; he usually looks around just to find Osamu and annoy him. 

It doesn’t take long for Osamu to figure it out. It’s Osamu’s least favorite topic: soulmates. Now that he’s dating Kita, Atsumu’s mind stays on the topic. And since their shared birthday is nearing, faith will be revealed. Are they soulmates? 

Osamu glances at Atsumu on the way to school one day. Usually, more than a second stare would get Atsumu to snap at his younger brother. But he gets nothing. So he elbows Atsumu, making him snap out of his thoughts. 

“Yer too quiet this mornin’.”

Atsumu scoffs, “Fuck off ‘Samu.”

Osamu scoffs as well. To him, it’s clear as day as to what’s bothering his brother. 

“We’re almost 17, ‘Tsumu.”

“Yeah, that’s how years work.”

Yeah, Osamu wants to punch him. So smart, and for what? But he gives him the benefit of the doubt and blames it on Atsumu’s sour mood. 

“Ya know what ‘m gettin’ at.” he says instead. 

“I really don’t,” Atsumu hums.

“Our colors,” Osamu simply says. He hates having to say more than needed. When Atsumu stays quiet, he goes on. “We’re not gonna see in black and white anymore. Even if ‘s just one new color.”

“Says you,” Atsumu smirks. “Once ya kiss yer soulmate, ya can see all the colors!”

Well, yeah. That’s how it works. 

“If ya know yer soulmate,” Osamu points out.

“Whatda ya mean?”

“Like I said,” Osamu shrugs as they walk onto campus. “If ya know yer soulmate. There’s no guarantee Kita’s yer soulmate.” He spots Suna who’s walking towards the brothers. “And I know ya’ve already thought about this. Don’t play dumb.”

He walks off with Suna, not even bearing his brother a second glance. 

“Mornin’ Rin,” he hums as they fall into step. 

“Is Atsumu being a bigger pain in the ass than usual?” 

Osamu quirks up his lip in a smirk—happy to see that Suna did the same. 

“Yup. Soulmate stuff.” 

Suna scoffs. It seems not to be his favorite subject either. “What’s up with that? We’re still in high school, for fuck sakes. What do we even know about love?” 

“Well, he is dating someone after all.”

“And if they’re not soulmates?” Suna shoots back. “It won’t matter. Love is love.”

And that’s all he has to say. Both of them understand exactly what he means, and he doesn’t like to elaborate. It’s easy with Osamu, since he’s also a man of few words. 

They walk all the way to class—which they share homeroom—and take a seat despite being so early. They rather just sit down in a quiet room than be in the crowded halls. 

Instead of diving into the idea of soulmates, Osamu’s mind drifts to food. His bento looked good when he made it that morning. 

—

Osamu tries to get the image of his brother’s bare butt out of his mind when he goes downstairs to Suna. 

“You look traumatized,” Suna comments as he follows Osamu out the door. 

“We’re leaving without ‘Tsumu,” Osamu simply says. 

And Suna doesn’t question it, because the twins never need a reason. That, and he trusts Osamu.

“It’s October,” Suna states as they head to school. “Should I be a vampire again? I think it fits me.” 

“‘S only the 1st and yer already thinkin’ about Halloween?” Osamu chuckles. 

“You’re lying if you say that you’re not thinking of all the candy.” 

“Guilty.”

Suna scoffs, amused. “Thought so. I just hate the colder weather around this time.”

“Ya probably just gonna steal my jackets again this year.”

Suna smirks slyly. “You know it. I still have your onigiri hoodie.” 

“Why that one?” Osamu sighs in defeat. “That’s my favorite.”

“It’s your only oversized one. Why are all your jackets tight-fitted?”

Osamu shrugs. “I don’t get cold. Must be all the body fat.”

Suna huffs out the closest thing to laughter that you’ll get out of either of them. 

“Dumbass.” And the comment is full of fondness. 

—

Osamu is so close to just tossing his brother out of his room. So close. But Atsumu gives him the saddest eyes and Osamu would be lying to say that he doesn’t have a soft spot for his older twin brother. Only sometimes, though. Other times, he actually picks him up and throws him a few feet. 

As 12am comes, Osamu looks through the messages with little to no emotions. Birthdays don’t excite him. He doesn’t understand the hype. He can understand that this one birthday happens to be, or seems to be, the most important birthday in your life. 17 years old. 

The only thing that manages to get any sort of reaction is when Suna offers to call him. It’s Osamu who insists that it’s FaceTime instead of a normal call. 

“As your birthday gift, I’ll give you one of your hoodies back.” 

Osamu tilts his head. “I thought you only still had the onigiri one?”

“...Oh. Yeah, I totally don’t have the ghost one too.” 

“Rin, I-“ Osamu snorts, “I thought I lost that one!” 

“Keep thinking that.” 

“Rin!”

“Osamu.” 

“Keep it, it looks nicer on ya. But ya could’ve told me,” Osamu chuckles. 

The twin lies with his head on his hands, which are flat on his bed. Staring at his phone, he wants to pout how he can only see Suna’s stupidly cute hair, and a bit of his eyes. 

“I never said I gave it back,” Suna protests even though it’s clear neither of them care at this point. “Can you shut your stupid brother up.” 

Osamu only then notices that Atsumu is on the floor, groaning while checking the time on his phone. 

“He’s been like this since before 12,” Osamu hums as he checks the time on the top of his screen. “2 more minutes, ‘Tsumu.”

“‘Samuuuu,” Atsumu whines. He stands up, grabs a mirror, and sits on Osamu’s bed. “My dear, baby brother.”

Baby brother? They’re 7 minutes apart. 

Atsumu continues, “I have a boyfriend.” 

“Yes, ‘m aware-“

“And he’s 18. He knows his color.”

Osamu already knows why Atsumu is so anxious. It’s the reason to allowed the older one to keep him awake this late. 

“‘Tsumu, you’ll be fi-“

“And once 1:37 hits, I’ll see my color. His is yellow. Are you keeping up?”

“Bro, I already know this.”

“And my hair is yellow. So, if in less than a minute I don’t see my hair color, imma flip. Tears, ‘Samu.”

“Uh, should I hang up?” Suna asks.

“No,” the twins say in unison. 

“Stop, that’s creepy.”

“30 seconds!!” Atsumu squeaks. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

As Atsumu closes his eyes, the mirror lifted to his face, Osamu softens. 

“It’ll be okay, ‘Tsumu. ‘S not life or death, mkay?” But it’s clear that Atsumu doesn’t hear him. 

Suna has gone completely quiet, but Osamu knows he hasn’t hung up. 

When Atsumu’s eyes slowly open, his face drops. Osamu’s heart twists for his brother. He starts to rub his brother’s back. It goes unspoken that his world just came crashing down. As Atsumu lets out a sob, Suna mutes himself. And when Atsumu starts shaking, Osamu pulls his brother closer. 

As time seems to freeze, Osamu thinks about soulmates for the first time in forever. Particularly, he remembers that in the next 7 minutes that he’ll be subjected to seeing a color. A color that decides his love life. This color—it basically states if you have a chance with someone or not. And as Osamu racks his brain, he can only think of one person he’d even want to date; Suna. 

Checking the time, he notices his birthday has come. Atsumu has calmed down a bit, still sniffing and rubbing his eyes. 

“‘Tsumu, ya okay?”

“Yeah, ‘m fine. Whats yer color?”

Osamu pauses, taking a slow breath. He doesn’t want this; he doesn’t want to see a color that decides his future. 

“What’s yers?” He asks his brother. 

Atsumu sighs and flops on the bed. “Brown. My stupid eyes.”

Osamu hums and finds his phone. Suna is, of course, still on the call. It’s only his forehead and a hint of his eyes, but it takes Osamu by surprise. The little bit of his eyes are different. Osamu can’t quite describe, and it’s strange. After so long of no seeing color…

“Rin, show yer face.”

“Ugh, we’ve been over this a hundred times, I’m not-“

And it’s true, they’ve been over it more than a hundred times. Osamu just likes seeing Suna’s face—maybe a bit too much if you ask his teachers. 

“No, seriously. I think I saw something.” 

Suna reluctantly shows his full face. His eyes pierce Osamu; they’re hypnotizing. He doesn’t even notice that he’s staring. Suna squirms under his glaze, his movements questioning Osamu. 

“My color,” he explains. “‘S your eyes. What color are yer eyes?”

“Greenish-yellow.” He nearly states it as a question. 

“This is amazin’,” Osamu breathes out. “I didn’t think seein’ color would be this cool.”

Atsumu glares at him. “‘S not cool. How come you got a nice color! Who the fuck sees brown?”

“Imagine seeing black,” Suna jokes, hiding his face again. 

Osamu slumps back in bed since he doesn’t have anything to look at anymore. He chuckles at Suna’s joke absent-mindedly. He hates to admit it, but the whole soulmates thing starts to flood his thoughts; even as three of them talk for another half hour before they go to sleep for school. 

—

Osamu thinks it’s so cute that Suna gets him food for his birthday. Something tells him that it’s not his only gift, but he loves it all the same. 

He thinks he’d love anything Suna gets for him. 

“Do you plan on telling him?” Suna is waking Atsumu when Osamu tunes back in.

“I have to,” Atsumu frowns. “He’s been wondering why I’ve been upset.” Oh, the Kita topic. “This is exactly why.”

“I noticed you’ve been off,” Suna hums. It goes without saying that Osamu noticed too. “Well, you guys don’t have to break up.”

Osamu hears Atsumu stop in his tracks, his steps stuttering. “What?” 

“Soulmates are a life-long thing. Don’t you wanna experience something before that? Even if you know it’s not forever?”

Osamu hums almost like he agrees. But he’s not sure he does. If anything, he’d be willing to reject the concept of soulmates if he were in Atsumu’s position. Fuck the universe and fuck faith. If he loved someone so much, he’d make it life-long. 

“Why put my heart through that?” Atsumu asks. “‘S like giving myself false hope. Or putting myself through heartbreak all over again.”

“It’s not that serious,” Suna scoffs. “Dating is taken too seriously. You know you’re not soulmates, sure, but you still like him don’t you? You’re gonna let this whole soulmates thing stop you from dating him? Pathetic.”

Osamu only glances back at his brother. Was he? Atsumu isn’t someone to just give up. If anything, he seems like the twin who’d go against faith. Because fuck the universe; Atsumu thinks he rules the world. 

“Do what you want,” Suna says after a second. “But love exists outside of soulmates. I don’t think you two should break up because of this. You two seem happy—or whatever.”

Osamu looks at Suna, trying his hardest to ignore his green eyes. It’s the fierceness in his eyes that make Osamu’s heart stop. He believes every word he says. 

Because of course love exists outside of what the universe creates. Soulmates are end game; marriage. There’s always something before the end of the story. There’s filler before your happy ending. Trial and error. 

—  
Suna’s POV  
—

Suna’s very observant. He always knew when Osamu would stare at him during Maths, or how the twin didn’t seem to mind when their hands brushed together whenever they walked home. 

But now Osamu steals even more glances. Even as Suna watches Atsumu frown at Kita, Osamu’s eyes are trained on Suna’s green ones. 

“Like what you see?” Suna finally asks in their last class together. 

“Yer eyes?” Osamu hums. 

Oh, so he knows that Suna knows? He just doesn’t care.

“‘Course I like ‘em. Don’t pretend I didn’t always stare at ya.” 

Suna feels his face heat up. He knows that Osamu stares, but this is the first time Osamu admits to purposely doing it; as opposed to spacing out. 

Suna hates how easy it is for Osamu to call him cute or pretty; or openly admit he stares. Osamu isn’t exactly blunt. He’s too dumb for that, in Suna’s opinion. He’s just very comfortable around Suna. 

And if he were blunt, he would’ve pointed out Suna’s soft blush. But he doesn’t. Suna doubts that he even notices. 

“You do always stare,” Suna just shrugs. “But pay attention. This is why you keep failing your exams.” He smirks at the way Osamu rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. Fine.”

But he continues to look at Suna’s eyes all throughout class. 

—

Suna finally catches Osamu staring at something other than him. He follows his eyes to Kita, who’s talking to Akagi. Suna looks over to see Atsumu also starring, frowning with the most pitiful expression. 

“He’s doin’ it on purpose,” Osamu comments.

Suna knows what they’re talking about without having to ask. Kita avoided the topic of the twins’ color all day. He only once listened to Osamu gush about the color green. 

“Maybe he knows we’re not soulmates…” Atsumu says quietly. It’s less of a suggestion and more of an admission of defeat. 

“In denial?” Suna elaborates. “That doesn’t sound like Kita. He’ll face it head on. Maybe he just wants to talk privately.”

“Maybe,” the twins say in unison.

Suna shudders because he hates when the twins do that. It happens more than either of the Miyas would ever admit. 

Suna and Osamu leaves Atsumu, as the older twin insists that go ahead without him. 

“Come to my house,” Suna says after walking for a bit. “I have something for you.”

“Yeah? Part two of a birthday gift?”

Suna rolls his eyes. “Food is barely considered a gift. You didn’t think that was all you were getting from your best friend, did you?”

Osamu smiles, making his eyes squint. “Honestly, I’d be satisfied with more food.” 

“Can you think with your head and not your stomach?”

“Thinking with my head never gets me anywhere,” Osamu scoffs, turning his head up in fake offense. 

“Because there’s nothing up there.” 

“True that.”

Osamu falls quiet as he looks around. He seems interested in the grass more than usual. 

“What is it?” Suna asks. 

“The grass,” Osamu hums, “‘s green. And the trees too. ‘S weird, Rin. I didn’t ever think about this soulmates bullshit until I was forced to. Ya know how much I hate thinkin’.” 

Suna scoffs. “Because you’re no good at it.” 

“Exactly. And overthinkin’ is good fer no one. ‘S only harmful.” 

Suna nods his head, now that Osamu’s eyes are now glued back to his face. 

“Fuck faith, Rin,” Osamu continues. “I don’t want the universe—or whatever—to tell me how to feel. If my soulmate ain’t someone I already love, I might just go against faith.”

Suna shudders from the passion in Osamu’s voice. His words drip with anger, zealousness, and a hint of sadness. Suna feels the same way; he doesn’t want to be controlled. And mostly, he doesn’t want to believe the universe if it says Osamu isn’t his soulmate. 

Entering his house, Suna listens to Osamu’s little “pardon the intrusion” despite it only being the two of them. Suna’s parents were in America for the past month, and would stay there for a few more weeks as they attend to their small company there. 

Suna can’t help but quirk his lip up in an amused smirk that Osamu doesn’t miss. 

Suna takes him to the living room and uncovers the present he’s been working on. It was hard, but he painted what felt like millions of squares in the six main colors. 

If Suna did it right (which was unlikely since he’s literally color blind), Osamu would see a different message depending on what color he sees. Green was meant to spell out “kind”; each of the other five colors spells out other words he would use to describe Osamu. “Funny” for red, “stupid” for blue, and (thank god he didn’t see purple) “cute” for purple. 

Osamu smiled fondly as it. “This is so extra coming from ya, Rin,” he teases. “I love it.” 

Suna full-on blushes and doesn’t hold back his smile. It’s always 100 times harder to hide his smile when he’s around Osamu. 

“You’re welcome, idiot.”

—  
Back to Osamu’s POV  
—

Osamu listens to Atsumu explain how everything went after the twins split for their birthday. It’s been 3 days and Atsumu is still a little shaky about the Kita situation. 

“I don’t understand yer grief,” Osamu says after his brother finishes his rant. “Yer still dating. What’s the problem?” 

“We’re gonna break up after he graduates,” Atsumu pouts, “That’s torture. But ‘s also hard to let go of ‘im right now. I just don’t want it to end.”

“Live in the moment,” Osamu shrugs. “For someone who’s dated someone for 4 months already, ya show don’t know how to handle love.”

Atsumu glares at his twin, flipping him off. 

“‘M just saying,” Osamu shrugs. He gets off the sofa, which he was lying upside down on, and starts to walk off. “Why think about how sad yer gonna be later, when ya could just enjoy being with Kita now?” 

Osamu heads to Suna’s house. “Pardon the intrusion.”

Suna comes downstairs just as Osamu lets himself in. He crosses his arms and sneers at Osamu. “You know you don’t have to keep saying that? Especially since you just let yourself anyways.” 

Osamu rolls his eyes and closes the door behind him. “Yeah yeah, whatever. I came to get away from a pouty ‘Tsumu.”

“Why’s he still upset? They didn’t break up, right..?” 

Osamu shakes his head. “He’s just overthinking. I told ya that does more bad than it does good.” 

Suna nods. “Yeah, true. The way he uses his brain, he’s better off thinking with his stomach like you do.” 

“Honestly.” 

They go to Suna’s room and just lie around, Suna curled up in an oversized blanket. It’s days like these that make Osamu rethink faith. Soulmates aside, it was definitely faith that brought Suna into Osamu’s life. 

—

A week before Halloween, Suna comes down with a cold. 

“Kita-san,” Osamu goes up to the captain during practice, “Can I leave early? I wanna go check on Ri—Suna,” he corrects himself. 

“‘Course,” Kita nods, looking intensely at the taller boy. 

“What’s up?” Osamu shifts uncomfortably. 

“I haven’t once heard ya talk about soulmates, and ya barely speak about color.”

Osamu wonders how Atsumu can date someone so blunt. 

“Soulmates,” Osamu echoes, looking off and catching his brother in his view, “I think that’s bullshit. Some dumb color shouldn’t decide who yer meant to be with.”

“And if yer soulmate is Suna?” Kita questions. Osamu looks back at him, raising an eyebrow. “Would ya believe in soulmates then?” 

Osamu purses his lips. “I have no idea what yer on about.”

“‘S clear as day that you two like each other. Are ya afraid that—come January—faith will split you two up?”

January 25th; Suna’s 17th birthday. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” Osamu lies. 

But it’s not exactly a lie. If he likes Suna, not even he knows it. Or at least, he hasn’t truly thought about it. If he does, that’s cool. If they’re soulmates, that would be even better. 

Letting himself into Suna’s house, and then his room, Osamu sets down a bowl of soup. Suna is once again in his oversized blanket. A box of tissues are next to him. 

“Yer adorable,” Osamu chuckles as he sits on a chair next to his bed. 

Suna narrows his green eyes at him. “I’ll sneeze on you.” 

“Ya really can’t handle the cold, can ya?”

“You think this is an empty threat?” 

Osamu snickers as he gets up, “Ya haven't gotten up from that spot. Let me run you a warm bath.” 

“What a good wife you are,” Suna comments as he takes a sip of the hot soup. 

“Aw, are you admitting to being my husband?”

“Die.”

After running the bath, Osamu checks Suna’s fever. He nursed him back to health for the next few days until he came back to practice. And eventually, they go trick- or-tricking together. Suna does, in fact, go as a vampire again.

—

Atsumu and Kita are on a date one day when Osamu invites Suna to his place. His mind drifts so soulmates all too much now and days. It’s time to get something off his chest. 

When Suna arrives, they sit on Osamu’s bed with their backs against the headboard. Their knees are close to their chests, the touching knees being used as a table for Osamu’s laptop. They rewatch their favorite anime, both of them quoting iconic lines at the same time. 

“We’re such dorks,” Osamu chuckles as an episode ends. 

“You’re a bigger dork,” Suna huffs a sorta-laugh. 

Osamu sees Suna’s smile from the corner of his eyes and it makes his heart skip a beat. Without much thought, he leans in and kisses those lips. When Suna doesn’t pull back, he takes the laptop and puts it to the side as he grabs Suna’s small waist. 

The kiss is anywhere between 10 seconds and 2 minutes; it feels like a lifetime to Osamu. He could stay like that forever. 

Suna’s green eyes are blown out with what Osamu can only guess is love and longing. “Idiot,” he mutters. 

Osamu hovers over Suna’s lips as he speaks, “Yeah, yeah. This idiot likes you.”

“Dork,” Suna wants to scoff but is engulfed by Osamu’s second kiss. 

By the end of the day, Osamu’s lips hurt but he can’t stop smiling. They already put the show back on, now lying on their stomachs with Osamu’s arm over Suna’s shoulder. He pulls the middle blocker closer. Closer, but not close enough. Osamu wants him forever. 

—

When Suna’s birthday comes, Osamu doesn’t even ask him his color. It doesn’t matter. The two have made it pretty clear that they’re staying together regardless, so why even mention it. 

“Yer not even a bit curious?” Atsumu asks his brother as they walk to class. 

Osamu shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter.”

“And when y’all kiss?”

“We might see the world in full color. Or maybe not. Like I said, doesn’t matter.”

Atsumu frowns. “Yes it does. Y’all are so in love.”

“So are you and Kita.”

“‘S different,” Atsumu whines, “He graduates in 2 months and we already know what’s gonna happen then.” 

“Don’t go all emo on me,” Osamu scoffs, “This ain’t about Kita.” 

“You don’t even know yer boyfriend’s color.”

“Okay?”

“Yer hopeless,” Atsumu says. Just then, Suna walks up to them. 

“Imma steal my boyfriend back,” the middle blocker smirks. He takes Osamu’s hand and drags him off. 

“Happy birthday, my little sleepy head,” Osamu kisses him on the forehead. 

“You’ve said that 10 times already,” Suna rolls his eyes. 

“Because this is our first birthday since we started dating. ‘S special.”

“Sure is,” Suna hums. “17 already. I’m getting too old for this shit.” 

Osamu chuckles and pulls Suna into a hug. “I’ll give ya yer birthday kiss today after practice~”

Suna humming is the only clue that he heard what Osamu said. 

By the time practice ends, the sun is setting. Atsumu and Kita stay behind as perusal. 

“So?” Suna stops when he’s a step ahead of Osamu, looking up since Osamu is more elevated than him. “Where’s that kiss you promised?”

Osamu hops down the extra step and moves his face close to his boyfriend’s. “Ya didn’t think I forgot, did you?” 

As their lips meet, Osamu melts as his heart skips a beat. This kiss is different. He can tell. And when they open their eyes, Osamu is still trained on the greenness of Suna’s—even though he can now see Suna’s dark brown hair and pinkish lips. 

Suna full-on smiles. The biggest smile anyone has ever seen him with. 

“Ya should smile more,” Osamu whispers. He wraps his arms around Suna’s waist to bring their bodies closer. “My little sleepy head.” 

“Anything for you, my little idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This somehow ended up being nearly as long as my Atsukita/Sakuatsu which is weird considering this one only has one couple... 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading :) 
> 
> p.s., I’m currently writing Shirayaha which will be multi-chapter ahh


End file.
